The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors and stern drive units.
The invention also relates to arrangements for tilting and trimming the proplusion assemblies of such marine propulsion devices.
The invention further relates to hydraulically operated trimming and tilting arrangements for the propulsion assemblies of such marine propulsion devices.
Attention is directed to the following prior U.S. Patents:
Carpenter 3,733,455 issued Mar. 27, 1973; PA1 Shimanckas 3,847,108 issued Nov. 12, 1974; PA1 Borst 3,863,592 issued Feb. 4, 1975. PA1 Ser. No. 320,913 filed June 4, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,517; PA1 Ser. No. 339,587 filed Dec. 18, 1972, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,592.
Attention is also directed to the following prior United States Patent Applications: